


Starfire

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has something special he wants to share with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfire

## Starfire

by Digitalwave

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/digitalwave/>

* * *

This is for Alax, (<http://www.livejournal.com/users/alax/>) I hope it makes her smile. 

"Lex, hey Lex, are you awake?" As he leaned over the bed, the comforter slipped slightly off Lex. Clark couldn't resist kissing the newly exposed shoulder. 

"I am now..." One blue eye slowly cracked open, squinting at the clock on the bedside table. "Clark, what time is it anyway?" 

"It's three thirty. Come on Lex, you have gotta see this, it is abso-freaking incredible!" Clark knew he had to look silly, but, he couldn't stop smiling. He was relieved to see Lex smiling back, before it was erased by a jaw-cracking yawn. 

"Okay, farmboy, this had better be good." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Lex stood up all liquid grace. Clark couldn't help thinking, 'Nobody should look that sexy on two hours sleep'. 

Lex stretched and Clark heard joints popping with the motion. "First you completely wear me out, and then, when I finally get to sleep, there you are, doing your best puppy imitation and waking me back up. Are you trying to kill me? Have you been stricken by the 'Luthor Homicidal Matrimonial Curse'?" 

"Yes, Lex, I have. My diabolical plan is to induce amnesia through the use of diligently applied blow jobs and orgasms. Is it working?" 

"I'm not sure...what did you say your name was again?" Clark had to chuckle at the smile he could see trying its best to break free, although, Lex was really trying for the 'poker face'. 

An effect that was completely ruined as Lex jumped when his bare feet touched the floor next to the rug, "Damn, it's cold, the fire must have gone out." Noting the involuntary shiver that accompanied those words, Clark snagged the thick comforter off of the bed and quickly wrapped it around Lex's shoulders. Rooting around under the bed Clark found Lex's slippers and waited for him to slip them on. 

As they walked into the living room Clark glanced toward the already prepared fireplace and ignited the logs waiting there. "That should warm it back up in here pretty quickly." Pulling Lex in for a kiss, Clark continued, "Besides, I'll bet I can think of a few ways to heat you up that we haven't tried yet." 

Clark felt Lex's arms snake out of the blanket, wrapping around his back and molding their bodies even closer together. "Oh you can huh? I'll look forward to the demonstration." 

Clark felt his own shivers moving through him but he knew they weren't from the cold. No, they were definitely from the arm-full of half-naked Lex he was currently enjoying. 

Seeing the play of light reflected in the smoldering gaze Lex was giving him, Clark was reminded again just why he had pulled Lex out of bed in the first place. He realized that it was a pretty huge compliment that Lex had been so distracted with what they were doing that he hadn't noticed it himself. 

Giving Lex another deep, breath-stealing kiss, Clark then leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Lex, close your eyes and don't peek. Trust me, I'll tell you when to open them again." 

Clark saw a huge grin light up Lex's face as he closed his eyes, "Lead on MacDuff! I place myself upon your mercy." At those words Lex swirled his blanket up over his shoulder like a courtier's cape. He managed, somehow, to look elegant in his flannel pajama bottoms, with the comforter Clark's mom had made for them, slung around his shoulders. Lex laughed and relaxed against him as Clark swung him up into his arms. 

Clark smiled, making sure the blanket was once more firmly tucked around Lex as he used his elbow to nudge open the door he'd left unlocked leading out to the balcony. 

Once outside, he carefully lowered both himself and his precious burden into the lounge chair. Clark settled Lex back against him so he could share in his body heat. He felt another shiver run through Lex as he whispered in his ear, "Okay, Lex, you can look now." Clark knew the instant Lex opened his eyes. 

"Oh my god Clark...this is amazing!" 

"I know, pretty fantastic, huh? As soon as they started, I knew I had to wake you. Lex, it looks like the sky is filled with fire." 

Lex's voice was hushed as he answered, "Its beautiful Clark, I didn't know the Aurora Borealis could be seen this far south." Clark held his breath as Lex picked up one of his hands, gently kissing his palm before continuing. "Who knows, maybe they're here to meet my very own star-traveler. To welcome you to the wilds of Canada and tempt you from my side." 

Clark hugged Lex even closer, "It'll never happen Lex, you're stuck with me. We said the vows and everything." Clark smiled as Lex twisted around in his arms until he could see his face. His eyes shone like blue ice, the swirl of color painting his normally pale face in its soft glow. 

Lex reached up, gently brushing his hand through Clark's hair. "I'm so damn lucky I hit you that day on the bridge Clark, that you had fallen here to Earth for me to find. I never knew my soul was fractured until you healed it, until you gave my heart a home. Thank you so much for loving me." 

Clark captured Lex's hand, gently kissing it, "Thank you, for the very same things. The stars may have delivered me to you, but Lex, you complete me, make me truly human." He felt his breathe catch as he saw the love shining in Lex's eyes. 

Clark kissed him again, before Lex lay back down upon his chest. They settled in to wait for dawn, and all the rest was silence. 


End file.
